


Late Night Music

by Bleck



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9985079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleck/pseuds/Bleck
Summary: Chat drops by Nino's room lured by music.





	

"Ladybug is hot and all but I don't think people give Chat enough attention. I mean, we all know that Ladybug is great but Chat has muscles for days. I know the guy is skinny and all that but he has to be shredded. I'd lick him. I'm both immensely jealous and turned on." Nino gushed. Mostly directed towards Alya but he could see other people in the class nod along with her. "Hell yea i'm right. What do you think bro, is Chat hot?"

"Uh, sure?" Adrien replied, desperately trying to control the blush that threatend to turn him redder than Ladybug's suit. He had no idea Nino thought Chat was hot. That was...he needed a minute. Just a minute. And everyone nodding along? He couldn't take it, his tiny pan heart was going to burst.

"Sure my ass, like you wouldn't let Chat bang you given the chance." Alya piped up. 

At least now Adrien had a reason to blush. "It isn't really something I've thought about."

"Think about it now, Chat coming in through your window and seducing you with stupid puns." 

"His puns are on point!" Adrien defended his alter ego.

"I can't believe you just said that. His puns are awful."

"The puns are cool."

"Ladybug isn't so obsessed with puns but at least her's are actually good."

"Stop the pun argument, we're talking about how hot they are. I would gladly put up with the puns if we were going at it." Nino said. "Focus people. Do you think Chat likes having his abs licked? A guy doesn't spend all that effort to look that chiseled if he doesn't like it at least a little bit. And with the leather suit? He's kinky as fuck. Gotta be. Resident pervert, thoughts?"

"Hell yeah I do." Alya said with a gleam in her eyes. Clearly she had given it a lot of thought. Adrien wasn't sure if he could handle whatever it was that came next. "First off, I think he's a sub with service top tendencies. There's no way he's actually a top."

Adrien would prefer it if the earth just swallowed him up right now. He hadn't given his future sex life this much thought. A part of him was taking notes though. Getting his abs licked was now in his 'to try' category.

"That boy is definitely kinky. I feel like nipple play, spanking, getting tied up obviously, and anal are right up his alley." 

The accuracy of her guessing had him trying not to squirm in his seat. He hadn't done any of those besides playing with his nipples but that by itself was amazing.

"Can we stop? Alya, this is weird." Marinette spoke up. Thankfully some common sense.

"Why?"

"Why is it weird to talk about someone else's sex life? Because it's private for a reason."

"So if it wasn't private we could talk about it?"

"Alya I forbid you from asking superheroes what turns them on. Not ok. Especially after they just fought an akuma, they're obviously tired." Marinette said sternly.

"You do have a point. But I feel like that's a good reason to wonder instead."

"I agree with Marinette." Adrien said. Things were getting uncomfortable and they needed to stop talking about this stuff when he's right here. The thought of Nino- No, no, he wasn't going down that road. Not happening. Nope.

"It's not my fault you two can't deal with being turned on in public." She muttered.

"What?!?" Adrien and Marinette asked in mortified unison.

"No, you've got the wrong idea." Adrien said although it was drowned out by Marinette's response.

"ALYA! You can't just say that kind of stuff in the middle of class." Marinette hissed at her.

"Looks like I hit a nerve, Nino." The journalist said in response, nudging the DJ.

"That's enough class. Let's get back to the lesson. Whatever you were talking about can wait until after class." Ms. Bustier said as she came back inside from a conversation with another teacher.

Adrien enjoyed the interruption and return to the lesson immensely. Not that he could properly focus on it because his thoughts kept drifting back to Nino and the fact that he was turned on by Chat. It was...nice. The model was able to compose himself by the time class was over which he was thankful for.

"I didn't realize you, uh, liked Chat Noir so much." Adrien said to Nino as they left class.

"Hell yea, dude. He looks real nice. I'm surprised you've never thought about him like that. I know you said you run more masc. I guess you've focused more on Ladybug, huh? You should give Chat a try and shake things up." 

"I guess I'll think about it." He said if to at least get Nino to stop talking about him like that. Maybe then he'd get the image of Nino running his tongue up his stomach and swirling his tongue around his nipples out of his head. He wasn't sure if he really wanted to or not though. He gave Nino a fist bump and a quick hug before he had to get into his car to head home.

Hours later, when it was time to patrol with Ladybug, he had still been unable to think about anything else besides sex with Nino. He was in deeper than he thought with this crush. In fact he was so focused on the conversation from school that Ladybug was actually concerned. 

"Are you ok, Chat? You seem distracted. I was ready for you to make one of your puns." She said after they stopped to sit down on a building. He plopped his head in her lap.

"Yes! I'm fine, my Lady. Just thinking of something I heard earlier." 

"What was it?"

"Uh, people were talking about me."

She smirked. "Isn't that a teensy bit egotistical?"

"Not like that. It was awkward. Sexual actually." He said with a blush.

"Oh, yea. That can be awkward." She said, thinking of her friends conversation this morning.

"It doesn't surprise me you've endured such a conversation, bugaboo." He said, looking up at her with a smile.

"Do you want me to push you off my lap?"

"No, no, I'm fine right here." They lapsed into silence. "It's just that, it would be less weird if I didn't like what they were talking about. But I do and I don't know what to do about it."

"Oh." Ladybug said with a slight blush. She had no idea how to proceed with that. "Well, uh, if you overhear something like that again you could try and leave. Or ask them to stop. Depending on your situation."

"I suppose that would help in the future. But I'm still stuck now."

"You could always...you know."

They both blushed.

"Uh, yea. I did before patrol actually. Hasn't helped."

"You could always take a more feminine approach and do it a couple times."

"Well now I'm just jealous of your abilities."

"And now we can stop talking about it." She scratched under his chin a bit, just enough to elicit a light purr, before standing up. "We should continue the patrol."

"I suppose that's true, my Lady. I think I'll let you win again." He said with a smirk.

"Uh-huh." With an eye roll and a laugh she was off. 

He shook his head and raced after her with a grin. Ladybug was amazing.

Ladybug was waiting for him on the Eiffel Tower as she always was to wrap up a quiet patrol. When they first started they weren't sure if they should do that, keep a specific location to end their patrol, but decided that it was better than keeping the same route. So they settled for changing up their patrol route and not always taking the same path instead. "I missed you." He said as he sat down on their beam. The specific beam shouldn't be anymore comfortable than the rest of them but it was and he wasn't going to think about it too much. Paris was full of wonders and one of them was sitting right next to him.

"I missed you to. As much as I enjoy spending time with you I hope I don't see you until tomorrow night. And if not, I hope the akuma is an easy one." Ladybug said although she didn't get up to leave. It was a nice night and she didn't have school tomorrow so she didn't see any reason to rush.

"I might be wounded if I was a lesser cat. But I know what you mean. Not that I share the same opinion because I would love to see you all the time. But I know what you mean." Chat responded. They settled into a comfortable silence with his Lady's head resting on his shoulder while he wrapped an arm around hers. 

"Times like these are some of my favorites you know." He whispered after at least ten minutes of simply enjoying the others company.

"I know what you mean, kitty. This is nice. I hate to ruin it but I guess we should get going. I don't know about you but I need my sleep."

"You certainly don't need any beauty sleep though. But regular sleep I understand. This cat tends towards being a lark in that regard but sleep is nice." He said before standing up and helping her do the same. He gave her a hug and she wished him good night before swinging away. He stayed a few more minutes though just to soak in the night. It really was beautiful.

After a few more minutes and realizing he was about to doze off he decided that it was time to head home as well. Now, if anyone were to ask he would have told them that it was an accident. That he hadn't meant to pass Nino's place. He would've had to admit though that when he landed on the roof and crept toward's Nino's room when he heard music it was entirely on purpose.

Nino was very secretive about music that he was in the process of recording to the point tht Adrien had never been able to get anything about the track out of him until Nino was ready to set headphones on his head. So it really wasn't his fault that he just had to listen to it. He could tell that this one, whatever it would be called, was beautiful. Adrien had never listened to the music that Nino did before becoming best friends and he still wasn't sure how to describe most of it but this was a great piece. It wasn't just because there was a bit of piano in there somewhere either. The superhero blamed his libido and Nino's earlier comments for what he did next. But he couldn't help himself. And it wasn't like he was exactly Adrien at the moment either. Chat dropped down to Nino's balcony.

He nudged the window- unlocked as always. Not that it made much sense to lock it, it wasn't like superheros creeping into Nino's bedroom was a common occurrence. At least he hoped it wasn't. Ladybug could do what she wanted but if she had been sneaking into Nino's bedroom he would be very upset that neither of them had mentioned it to him. The boy in question had his back towards the window as he worked on his music. Chat realized that the music hasn't been as loud as he thought as Nino was wearing headphones, his enhanced hearing must have been the only reason he could hear it. He hoped it wasn't too loud though, he didn't want Nino to damage his hearing. Honestly Chat wasn't sure what to do now though. He had expected Nino to react in some way but he had yet to notice the black clad superhero that apparently had a place in his fantasies.

He tapped Nino on the shoulder with his tail. Nino simply swatted his shoulder. That was not what he had expected to happen. The music must really be too loud. It couldn't be good for him. Chat tapped him on the shoulder instead. That got a reaction. Nino shrieked and spun around. Then he just...stopped moving.

"Uh, sorry. I just heard your music and it was really pretty and I couldn't help myself. I just had to see the face behind the music to see which was prettier. It seems I was right, face wins." 'Damn Chat, where did that come from?' He thought to himself. That was smooth. "Uh, are you ok?" Nino was still quiet but his face seemed a bit more red.

"Did I fall asleep again or are you really standing in my bedroom while I'm wearing a t-shirt and boxers?" Nino asked.

"If you're asleep then so am I." Chat said, giving Nino a once over. He was indeed wearing only a plain black t-shirt and blue boxers. It looked good on him. The t-shirt wasn't as form fitting as his suit of course but he had somehow never noticed how nice Nino's body was until right now.

"So, I'm awake. And Chat Noir is in my bedroom flirting with my while I'm hardly dressed. Ok. Ok. I don't need to scream. I don't need to scream. Does squealing count? Because you're standing in my bedroom flirting with me and I don't know if I can be this quiet for much longer."  

"Uh, you can squeal? I don't think it's up to me." 

Nino clamped a hand over his mouth and squealed in excitement. "You have no idea how excited I am! This is so freakin cool! You're so cool! And you called me pretty! Oh, uh, thanks for saving Paris all the time dude."

He smiled. "You're very welcome. So, may I ask what you're working on? Wait, more importantly, how loud is that? Because you could really hurt your ears if it's too loud but I don't know if it is too loud. Super hearing and all that."

"I can turn it down! Anything for you. This is so freaking cool. Can I tell my friends about this? Because I have these two buds, Adrien and Alya, and they will freak out when I tell them. If I can tell them. I don't want to put your secret identity at risk or anything." Nino paused what he was doing instead of just turning it out. His creative groove might have been harshly interrupted but it wasn't all the time a superhero just showed up in your bedroom!

"Uh...sure. I don't think it puts my identity at risk or anything. Ladybug and I were just out on our patrol. I heard the music and took a detour from where I was going afterwards." 

"Sweet! Hey do you want to sit down? You can sit on my bed. You don't need to stand there. Unless you want to, that's cool to."

Chat chuckled. "I'll sit down, thank you Nino."

"You know my name!"

Shit. Oh! "Yes, uh, I do indeed know your name. I liked you on The Challenge. Sorry I couldn't make it. I still feel bad about that actually." That should work.

"Nah, don't worry. No big deal. It's a lot less stressful doing stuff at my own pace, you know?" 

"I think so, yea." Nino had mentioned something similar before but he had said that making music was easier without constraints. He had no idea Nino wasn't bothered anymore but Ladybug and Chat Noir not showing up. That was a relief.

"So what're you working on right now?" Chat asked the DJ as he made himself comfortable on the bed, propping his chin up by his elbow resting on the footboard.

Nino grinned. "I don't normally talk about my music before it's done but, like, it's the least I could do since you save Paris all the time. I'm making this for my boyfriend."

He almost choked. "You have a boyfriend?" When did that happen and why the fuck had Nino never mention that to Adrien, his best friend.

He didn't think Nino could get any brighter if he set himself on fire. "I can't believe I actually said that. Uh wow, ok. No, no I do not have a boyfriend. Yet. But I hope to soon. He's a great guy. Like, almost as great as you. He's nice, kinda funny, incredibly cute, charming, smart as hell, totally great. His dad's an ass and that sucks but he still tries to make him proud. Which is, like, admirable. Or something. It's more than his dad deserves but he's too nice to not try." Through it all Nino had the biggest grin on his face that he had ever seen.

"He sounds like a nice guy." Chat said. He couldn't help but smile.

"Yea, Adrien is the best."

Hawkmoth might get his miraculous much easier than ever planned, plucked right off his asphyxiated corpse. He was going to choke to death in his best friend's bedroom. His best friend who wanted to ask him out! 

It took him a couple minutes to get himself under control. "Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I'm fine I promise. Wow." Nino was looking very put out. "Don't tell Ladybug?"

"If you don't do that again then you have a deal."

"Sounds good. So, uh, you were saying about your, uh, not boyfriend?" His face was definitely red but he hoped Nino would write that off as a consequence of him almost dying. 

Nino brightened up instantly. "Yea, Adrien. He's actually a model so like, obviously he looks great. His dad is Gabriel Agreste." Nino said it with a sneer, like he was the worst thing one could be. Adrien had no idea he felt so strongly about his father. "So, like, he's super loaded but wicked chill about it. His dad's super controlling so he wouldn't be able to leave a couple hundred dollars as a tip yet but he'd be the kind of guy to do that when he could. Like I said, super nice. This is his first year in public school so he's a bit awkward and he mentioned that he thinks he might be autistic so, for him, it means he doesn't really get body language or what people mean if they just don't say it. I don't know if I can call it cute or not though because I don't know how he feels about it, you know? He's adorable in general. He's got this cute little overbite and a real smile from him is just the best thing ever. I could go on forever about how great he is."

"But the music is what you care about-"

"It's ok. It's cute hearing what you think about him. Makes me feel mushy." Chat said. It was only due to extensive practice keeping a specific emotion on his face that he was able to hold back tears of happiness. He had no idea at all that Nino felt that way about him but he couldn't wait for Nino to actually ask him out! He was definitely gonna cry. Hopefully after he was able to say yes.

Nino smiled again. "Romance is great."

"Mhm."

"I can talk about the track though, it's chill. I think I'm gonna ask him to go out with me after I play this for him. I don't know what to call it though. I was originally gonna call it just "Adrien's Song" but scrapped it. The title can be better. I can't show him until the song and the title are perfect. I've been working on it for a couple weeks now, bits at a time. I had the idea a few months back though after I found out Adrien actually enjoyed edm. I threw in the piano melody because he plays and likes the piano."

"It's nice."

"Yea, it is. I can't wait to finish it and to show him. I hope he'll like it."

"I'm sure he will." 

"I'm like 99% sure that he'll like it but its the one percent that really gets you. I'm a lot less sure if he'll actually say yes to going out with me though."

"I'm pretty sure he will. Especially if you mention all that stuff you did earlier. It was really nice."

"That actually helps a little, thanks Chat Noir."

"You're very welcome, Nino." He was interrupted by his own yawn. It was getting late enough to border on early. "I think that's my que to go. We could both use some sleep. We both want you to be well rested when you ask him out after all." 

"Yea, that's true. My mom is going to kill me if I don't get to sleep soon anyway. I don't know how she'll know but she will. Oh, can I take a selfie?"

Chat couldn't possibly say no after everything he discovered tonight. "Absolutely. Let's take it by the balcony though, I wouldn't want your friends to think of me as some creepy alley cat who barges into people's rooms." 

"My friends wouldn't think you like that, we know you're a good person. And besides, if you didn't barge into my room I probably wouldn't feel as confident as I do about asking Adrien out. So it's another thing to thank you far." Nino told him as they made their way to his balcony. He took a couple pictures and laughed at the superhero who made weird faces for the camera. Nino was able to take a couple slightly more serious pictures where he was smiling instead of making a face.

"I've got to get going now. I hope it works out for you." Chat told the DJ before giving him a wave and hopping back on his roof. 

When Adrien finally got in his own bed, he wasn't able to fall asleep instantly. He was brimming with excitement. Nino was going to ask him out soon! He made him his own song! That was so cute he couldn't help but grin. When he finally drifted off to sleep it was with thoughts of Nino and his smile.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed it please leave comments and kudos.


End file.
